The present invention relates to novel substituted cyclohexanols and cyclohexylamines and derivatives thereof useful as pharmaceutical agents, to methods for their production, to pharmaceutical compositions which include these compounds and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, and to pharmaceutical methods of treatment. The novel compounds of the present invention are central nervous system agents. More particularly, the novel compounds of the present invention are dopaminergic agents.
A series of 1-(4-arylcyclohexyl)piperidines which may structurally be represented by the formula ##STR1## the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts and the stereochemically isomeric forms thereof, wherein
Ar.sup.1 is a member selected from the group consisting of aryl and 1,3-benzodioxolyl; PA1 R is a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and lower alkyl; PA1 R.sup.1 is a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, cyano, carboxyl, lower alkyloxycarbonyl, aryllower alkyloxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, mono- and di(lower alkyl)aminocarbonyl, mono- and di(aryllower alkyl)aminocarbonyl, (aryllower alkyl)lower alkylamino carbonyl, hydroxy, lower alkyloxy, lower alkylcarbonyloxy, formyl, lower alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, aryllower alkylcarbonyl, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl and cyclohexyl; and PA1 A is a bivalent radical, having the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, trifluoromethyl, lower alkyl, and lower alkyloxy; or PA1 A is a bivalent radical, having the formula ##STR3## wherein Ar.sup.2 is aryl, and PA1 R.sup.4 is a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, aryllower alkyl, cyanolower alkyl, aminolower alkyl, mono- and di(lower alkyl) aminolower alkyl, mono- and di(aryllower alkyl)aminolower alkyl, [(aryllower alkyl)lower alkylamino]lower alkyl, hydroxylower alkyl, mercaptolower alkyl, lower alkyloxylower alkyl, lower alkylthiolower alkyl, aryloxylower alkyl, arylthiolower alkyl, aryllower alkyloxylower alkyl, aryllower alkylthiolower alkyl, and a radical of formula ##STR4## wherein n is 0 or an integer of from 1 to 6 inclusive, Q is O, S or NR.sup.6, p is 0 or 1, X is O or S, R.sup.5 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, aryl or aryllower alkyl, m is 0 or 1 and Y is O, S or NR.sup.6, wherein R.sup.6 as used in the definition of Q and Y is hydrogen, lower alkyl, aryl or aryllower alkyl; PA1 provided that when Y is O and m and p are each 1, then R.sup.5 is other than hydrogen and provided that when p is 1 then n is other than 0; PA1 wherein aryl is a member selected from the group consisting of phenyl, thienyl, pyridinyl, naphthalenyl and substituted phenyl, said substituted phenyl having from 1 to 3 substituents each independently selected from the group consisting of halo, lower alkyl, lower alkyloxy, phenyl lower alkyloxy, trifluoromethyl, nitro, amino and hydroxy are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,353 as having psychotropic and antiemetic activity. PA1 m is zero or an integer from 1 to 2; PA1 R.sup.1 is hydrogen, aryl, 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl or 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-pyrazinyl or 2-pyrazinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2- or 3-thienyl or 2- or 3-thienyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2- or 3-furanyl or 2-or 3-furanyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen; n is zero or an integer from 1 to 4; R.sup.2 is ##STR13## wherein R.sup.7 is aryl, 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl or 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-pyrazinyl or 2-pyrazinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2- or 3-thienyl or 2- or 3-thienyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2- or 3-furanyl or 2- or 3-furanyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen; and the corresponding cis and trans isomers thereof; or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof. PA1 R is --OR.sup.3, wherein R.sup.3 is hydrogen or lower alkanoyl, ##STR14## wherein R.sup.4 is hydrogen, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, lower alkanoyl, aroyl, aryl lower alkanoyl, or heteroaroyl and r.sup.5 is hydrogen or lower alkyl or; ##STR15## wherein one of R.sup.4 or R.sup.5 is hydrogen and the other is hydrogen, lower alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyalkyl, aryl, or lower alkanoyl; PA1 n is zero or an integer from 1 to 3; and PA1 R.sup.2 is ##STR16## wherein R.sup.7 is phenyl, phenyl substituted by para lower alkyl, para lower alkoxy, para lower thioalkoxy, or para halogen, 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl, 2- or 3-furanyl, 2- or 3-thienyl, 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl, or 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl. PA1 R is --OH, ##STR17## wherein R.sup.4 is hydrogen, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, lower alkanoyl, aroyl or heteroaroyl and R.sup.5 is hydrogen or lower alkyl; or PA1 --NHOR.sup.4, wherein R.sup.4 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl, or lower alkanoyl; PA1 n is zero or an integer from 1 to 2; and PA1 R.sup.2 is ##STR18## wherein R.sup.7 is hydrogen, phenyl, phenyl substituted by para lower alkyl or para halogen, 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl, 2- or 3-thienyl, 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl, or 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl. PA1 m is zero or an integer from 1 to 2; PA1 R is aryl, 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl or 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-pyrazinyl or 2-pyrazinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2- or 3-thienyl or 2- or 3-thienyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2- or 3-furanyl or 2- or 3-furanyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen; PA1 n is zero or an integer from 1 to 4; PA1 R.sup.2 is ##STR22## wherein R.sup.7 is aryl, 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl or 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-pyrazinyl or 2-pyrazinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2- or 3-thienyl or 2- or 3-thienyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2- or 3-furanyl or 2- or 3-furanyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen; and the corresponding cis and trans isomers thereof; or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof may be prepared by reacting a compound of Formula II ##STR23## wherein A is O, N--R.sup.4 wherein R.sup.4 is as defined above, or N--OR.sup.4 wherein R.sup.4 is as defined above, PA1 m is zero or an integer from 1 to 2; PA1 R.sup.1 is aryl, 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl or 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-pyrazinyl or 2-pyrazinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2- or 3-thienyl or 2- or 3-thienyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2- or 3-furanyl or 2- or 3-furanyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen; PA1 n is zero or an integer from 1 to 4; PA1 R.sup.2 is ##STR26## wherein R.sup.7 is aryl, 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl or 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-pyrazinyl or 2-pyrazinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2- or 3-thienyl or 2- or 3-thienyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2- or 3-furanyl or 2- or 3-furanyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen; and the corresponding cis and trans isomers thereof; or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof may be prepared by reacting a compound of Formula Ic ##STR27## wherein R.sup.1, m, n, and R.sup.2 are as defined above with a compound of Formula IV EQU R.sup.3 -Hal IV PA1 wherein Hal is halogen and R.sup.3 is as defined above in the presence of a base such as an organic base, for example, triethylamine, pyridine and the like, an inorganic base, for example, an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydroxide or carbonate, alkali metal hydride and the like and a solvent such as, for example, dichloromethane, and the like at about -78.degree. C. to about the reflux temperature of the solvent for about 0.5 to about 24 hours to give a compound of Formula Ib. PA1 m is zero or an integer from 1 to 2; PA1 R.sup.1 is aryl, 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl or 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-pyrazinyl or 2-pyrazinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2- or 3-thienyl or 2- or 3-thienyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2- or 3-furanyl or 2- or 3-furanyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen; PA1 n is zero or an integer from 1 to 4; PA1 R.sup.2 is ##STR29## wherein R.sup.7 is aryl, 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl or 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-pyrazinyl or 2-pyrazinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2- or 3-thienyl or 2- or 3-thienyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2- or 3-furanyl or 2- or 3-furanyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen; and the corresponding cis and trans isomers thereof; or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof may be prepared by reacting a compound of Formula Ic with a compound of Formula V EQU R.sup.3.spsp.a -Hal V PA1 wherein Hal is halogen and R.sup.3.spsp.a is as defined above using the methodology used to prepare a compound of Formula Ib from a compound of Formula Ic and a compound of Formula IV to give a compound of Formula Id. PA1 R.sup.1 is aryl, 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl or 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-pyrazinyl or 2-pyrazinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2- or 3-thienyl or 2- or 3-thienyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2- or 3-furanyl or 2- or 3-furanyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen; PA1 n is zero or an integer from 1 to 4; PA1 R.sup.2 is ##STR36## wherein R.sup.7 is aryl, 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl or 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-pyrazinyl or 2-pyrazinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2- or 3-thienyl or 2- or 3-thienyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2- or 3-furanyl or 2- or 3-furanyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen; and the corresponding cis and trans isomers thereof; or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof may be prepared by reacting a compound of Formula VI ##STR37## wherein R.sup.c, R.sup.2, and n are as defined above with a compound of Formula III wherein M, R.sup.1, and m are as defined above in the presence of a solvent such as, for example, tetrahydrofuran and the like at about 0.degree. C. for about 0.5 to about 24 hours to give a compound of Formula Ie. PA1 R.sub.2 is ##STR39## wherein R.sup.7 is aryl, 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl or 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-pyrazinyl or 2-pyrazinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2- or 3-thienyl or 2- or 3-thienyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2- or 3-furanyl or 2- or 3-furanyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen; and the corresponding cis and trans isomers thereof; or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof may be prepared by reacting a compound of Formula IIb ##STR40## wherein R.sup.2 and n are as defined above with a metal hydride such as, for example, lithium aluminum hydride and the like and a solvent such as, for example, tetrahydrofuran and the like or alternatively treating with hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst such as a noble metal, for example, platinum, palladium, rhodium, ruthenium, derivatives thereof, and the like to give about 1:1 mixture of the cis and trans isomers of a compound of Formula If which if desired may be separated into the individual cis or trans isomers by conventional methodology such as, for example, by fractional crystallization, chromatography and the like. PA1 n is zero or an integer from one to four; PA1 R.sup.2 is ##STR42## wherein R.sup.7 is aryl, 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl or 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-pyrazinyl or 2-pyrazinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2- or 3-thienyl or 2- or 3-thienyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2- or 3-furanyl or 2- or 3-furanyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen; and the corresponding cis and trans isomers thereof; or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof may be prepared by reacting a compound of Formula If with a compound of Formula XIX ##STR43## wherein L is halogen or a leaving group such as, for example, CH.sub.3 SO.sub.2 O-, para-CH.sub.3 C.sub.6 H.sub.4 SO.sub.2 O-, and the like and R.sup.4.spsp.a is as defined above in the presence of a base such as, for example, triethylamine, pyridine and the like and a solvent such as, for example, dichloromethane and the like to give a compound of Formula Ig. PA1 R.sup.5.spsp.a is lower alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, aryl lower alkyl or heteroaryl lower alkyl; n is zero or an integer from one to four; PA1 R.sup.2 is ##STR45## wherein R.sup.7 is aryl, 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl or 2-, 3-, or 4- pyridinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl or 2-, 4-, or 5- pyrimidinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-pyrazinyl or 2-pyrazinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2- or 3-thienyl or 2- or 3-thienyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2- or 3-furanyl or 2- or 3- furanyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen; and the corresponding cis and trans isomers thereof; or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof may be prepared by reacting a compound of Formula Ig with a compound of Formula XX EQU R.sup.5.spsp.a -Hal XX PA1 wherein Hal is halogen and R.sup.5.spsp.a is as defined above in the presence of a metal hydride such as, for example, sodium hydride and the like and a solvent such as, for example, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide and the like to give a compound of Formula Ih. PA1 n is zero or an integer from 1 to 4; PA1 R.sup.2 is ##STR47## wherein R.sup.7 is aryl, 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl or 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-pyrazinyl or 2-pyrazinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2- or 3-thienyl or 2- or 3-thienyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2- or 3-furanyl or 2- or 3-furanyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen; and the corresponding cis and trans isomers thereof; or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof may be prepared by reacting a compound of Formula Ig with a compound of Formula XIX using the methodology used to prepare a compound of Formula If to give a compound of Formula Ii. PA1 R.sup.2 is ##STR49## wherein R.sup.7 is aryl, 2-, 3-, or 4- pyridinyl or 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-pyrimidinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2-pyrazinyl or 2-pyrazinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, or halogen, 2- or 3-thienyl or 2- or 3-thienyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2- or 3-furanyl or 2- or 3-furanyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl or 2-, 4-, or 5-thiazolyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen; and the corresponding cis and trans isomers thereof; or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof may be prepared by reacting a compound of Formula IIc ##STR50## wherein A.sup.b is N-R.sup.5.spsp.a, and R.sup.5.spsp.a, n and R.sup.2 are defined above in the presence of a metal hydride such as, for example, lithium aluminum hydride, sodium borohydride and the like to give a compound of Formula Ij.
A series of 4-alkoxy-4-(substituted phenyl)cyclohexylamines of formula ##STR5## where the sign indicates the cis or trans configuration with the condition that when the R.sub.3 O bond is cis with respect to the amino group the bond joining the phenyl and cyclohexyl rings is trans and vice versa; R=1-4C alkyl, Cl, F, Br, CFs, or 1-4C alkoxy; R'=R or H; R.sub.1 =H or 1-4C alkyl; R.sub.2 =H, 1-4C alkyl, aroylalkyl (monosubstituted on the aryl ring by a group R or 6-10C aryl) or bis-arylalkyl (monosubstituted on the ring by a group R' or 6-10C aryl) or R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 together with the N atom form a saturated heterocyclic chosen from pyrrolidino, piperidino, hexamethyleneimino, morpholino, and piperazino (optionally monosubstituted); R.sub.3 =1-4C. alkyl; are disclosed in Belgium Patent 790836 as having central nervous system depressant activity.
However, the 1-(4-arylcyclohexyl)piperidines disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,353 and the 4-alkoxy-4-(substituted phenyl)-cyclohexylamines disclosed in Belgium Patent 790836 do not disclose or suggest the combination of structural variations of the compounds of the present invention described hereinafter.